Y ahora, quien podrá defendernos?
by Yui dragneel
Summary: Sin padres y sin familiares cercas, quien podrá defender a los hijos de los magos del gremio de fairy tail... Después de la desaparicion misteriosa de sus padres los niños tendrán que defenderse solos.
1. Chapter 1: Desesperación

**Y ahora, quien podrá defendernos?**

**Capitulo 1**

**desesperación**

* * *

_Odio pelear con Mikage, si solo el tonto se diera cuenta de lo que siento por el, _pensó la peli-rosada mientras caminaba hacia su casa que estaba al lado de un lago en el bosque del este.

-Deja de pensar en él Nash - un gato blanco con rosado y ojos achocolatados - es un bobo.

-Yesh no lo molestes - defendió con un tono tranquilo y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-eres rara - se burlo el felino mientras mientras se acostaba (estaba volando) en la cabeza de la peli-rosada.

-Onee-chan -grito un niño pequeño con cabello rubia - Onee-chan

-Que paso Michell - pregunto preocupada al ver a su hermano llorando.

-Mama y Papa desaparecieron - La peli-rosada abrió sus ojos como platos - Aki y yo estabas leyendo un libro que mama nos dejo y después varios hombres nos atacaron, cuando se fueron no sentíamos la presencia ni de mama y papa - la peli-rosada cogió a su hermano y se dirigió corriendo hacia su casa.

Al llegar vio a un rubio de la misma edad que ella y una niña de seis años al igual que su hermanito, los dos mayores se miraron y vieron el desastre que habían dejado afuera, así que sin decir nada salieron en dirección al gremio para poder pedir ayuda con la situación. Pero al llegar no contaban con lo que vieron, todos los joven del gremio estaban ahí sin sus padres.

-Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí - hablo el rubio mayor, el tenia a su hermana pequeña en brazos mientras la peli-rosada tenia al niño - por que no están los adultos.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo, mis padres no estaban cuando llegue de la misión así que pensé que estaban aquí, pero Yumi me dijo que desaparecieron en una luz rara - hablo un pelo-negro con ojos cafeses, y de tras de el una niña de pelo también negro pero sus puntas terminando en azul y con ojos carmesí.

-esperemos a que el maestro llegue y podamos hacer algo mientras calmémonos - hablo un rubio con ojos azules.

-Mikage tiene razón mejor esperemos a que el maestro llegue para no armar tantos problemas - dijo la peli-rosa con un leve sonrojo que paso desapercibidos por todos los presentes.

-pensemos como vamos a salir adelante sin nuestros padres para que nos detengas cuando vamos hacer alguna que otra travesura - hablo un chico de cabello carmesí y ojos cafeces.

-enserio ustedes no maduran idiotas, tenemos que arreglárnoslas para que podamos comer y pagar lo que tenemos que pagar, esa obligación pasa a manos de los mas grandes - hablo una chica de cabello azul y ojos de mismo color - y hasta que los adultos aparezcan no podremos hacer ningún escándalo.

-bueno entonces por el momento Mikage y yo nos ocupamos de atender la barra y las misiones mientras en reto las hacen e investigamos todos lo que esta pasando - dijo el rubio de ojos jade - Nashi tu y yuki van con el maestro cuando lleguen y tratan de investigar en las casas de cada uno de nosotros - las aludidas solo asintieron.

todo se puso de cabeza para los jóvenes sin sus padres presentes, para la familia Dragneel la pobre nashi tuvo que aguantarse a su hermano gemelos y sus dos hermanitos pidiendo a toda hora comida, mientras con los fullbuster yuki peleaba con su hermano mayor Ren quien había llegado de una misión, por otra parte yumi siempre regañaba a su hermano makoto por los malos modales que heredo de su padre y por ultimo esta Mikage quien se tenia que aguantar sus dos primos molesto yuri y yami. Todo era un desorden, Ren y Ryuta peleando como siempre y un Io muy enojado los separa a punta de golpes mientras mikage atendía la barra y las misiones que los jóvenes iban a tomar, en conclusión todos estaban desesperados por lo que les podía pasar mas adelante.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la desaparición de los adultos en fairy tail y el maestro no daba señal de aparecer, bueno eso decían los niños cuando un día el maestro llego muy herido pero no de gravedad al gremio sorprendiendo y preocupando a todos los presentes. El maestro les contó que un gremio oscuro había atacado a cada mago del gremio sin saber si tenían hijos o no y se los llevaron todos, los primeros en explotar fueron Ren y Ryuta que eran los mas desesperados en encontrar a sus madres pero fueron callados por un golpe proveniente de Io quien también estaba de la misma manera.

-como quieren que se arreglen las cosas si no se calman - grito el peli-rojo furioso por lo dicho por el maestro - es mejor que todos nos calmemos y podamos hacer un plan para que nuestros padres vuelvan con vida - aconsejo con un tono de preocupación.

-Io tiene razón es mejor que nos calmemos y cumplamos con lo que tenemos que hacer - le apoyo el rubio de ojos azules con sus primas abrazándolo, quienes estaban llorando.

-Bueno entonces los encargados de hacer el plan con el maestro son Io y Mikage, mientras yuri y yami son las encargadas de la barra y la misiones - los aludidos solo asintieron - mientras el resto toma misiones y con ellas entrenan para lo peor que puedan imaginarse, Makoto, Ryuta, Ren, yuki y yo vamos a investigar mas afondo sobre ese maldito gremio - comento con decisión siendo respondida con un "AYE" de parte de todos.

-yo le puedo decir a mi padre que nos ayude con la investigación de paso también que nos ayuden cuando tengamos todo listo - comento yami.

-si es buena idea, ahora muestro aliado va hacer Sabertooh - hablo en maestro sentado en la barra con una cerveza en la mano.

Desde ese día comenzó la operación rescate por parte de los jóvenes magos de fairy tail, no sabían que podían encontrar que peligros iban a enfrentar y que todo eso era una trampa preparada solo para que esos niños aprendieran a valorar lo que mas amaban en la vida, su familia.

* * *

**perdon por que sea corto el primer capitulo, pero si me alargo puedo sacar a la luz lo que tengo planeado para el fic...**

**si les gusto manden Review para tomatazos, felicitaciones, sugerencias, etc; Los quiero nos vemos luego. se despide Yui Dragneel **


	2. Chapter 2: Descripcion de las familias 1

**Y ahora, quien podrá defendernos?**

**descripción**** de las familias**

**aquí**** vamos hablar sobre las familias del gremio fairy tail y a descubrir sus diferentes y únicas características **

* * *

**Familia Dragneel Heartfilia...**_  
_

Esta compuesta por seis personas las cuales son Natsu, Lucy, los mellizos Nashi y Ryuta, y los gemelos Michell y Aki. Puede ser que Natsu no se vea como un buen padre pero lo es, cuando algún joven intenta coquetear con su hija mayor muestro peli-rosado amigo se pone en modo padre celoso yandere y la única persona que puede quitar ese modo es su querida esposa Lucy quien solo lo maneja con comida y se le olvida todo. Pasando a Lucy, mujer muy hermosa y alegre, cariñosa con su familia y amigos, protege a todos su seres queridos, pero si la hacen enojar es una de las súbditas de Erza y Mirajane o peor según sus hijos y esposo. Los siguientes en la lista son los jóvenes.

**Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia - 16 años.**

se puede decir que ella es la misma imagen de Lucy pero con la diferencia que tiene el cabello rosado y sus ojos son de un color chocolate mas claros que los de su madre con un tono de verde al rededor de la pupila; Nashi le gusta leer y escribir al igual que su madre, ama estar con sus mejores amigos Makoto y Yuki, salir a misiones con ellos y disfrutar una tarde de diversión con ellos. Su carácter es de mucha tolerancia ya que creció con los hombres desordenados y muy ruidosos, es tierna y un poco infantil cuando pelea con Mikage, es honesta y cariñosa pero cuando la hacen enojar puede ser un demonio como sus tías Mirajane y Erza o como su madre o Juvia. Su magia es la de Dragón slayer de segunda generación y magia celestial, pero esta ultima solo la utiliza para llamar a Nico (plue) y cuando es necesario. Le disgusta los gremios oscuros y los magos que los componen ya que los clasifica como traidores o repulsivos seres que nunca debieron existir. su marca del gremio la tiene en la mano derecha de color dorado.

**Ryuta Dragneel Heartfilia - 16 años.**

Hermano mellizo de Nashi, es la viva imagen de Natsu pero como su hermana lo único que lo diferencia es su color de cabello que es rubio como el de su madre y sus ojos son de un color jade con chocolate al rededor la pupila; Ryuta es el mismo Natsu con su carácter explosivo e infantil, le gusta hacer misiones y mirar las estrellas con sus hermanos, es muy sobre protector con sus hermanas y también con Yuri, pelea mucho con su mejor amigo/rival Ren y con el siempre esta Mikage e Io con los que sale hacer misiones. Es muy precavido en los momentos de peligro con sus amigos y los protege con su vida. es mago de Memori Maker y uno de clase S al igual que sus padres y hermana. al igual que su hermana odia los gremios oscuro y tiene el mismo pensamiento de esta, también odia que hablen mal de su gremio al igual que todos los demás.

**Aki Dragneel Heartfilia - 6 años.**

es una de las hijos menores de Natsu y Lucy, hermana menor de Nashi y Ryuta. Tiene el cabello rubio terminando en rosado y los ojos color jade, su carácter es de una niña tímida y callada, pero se demuestra alegre y animada cuando esta con las personas que conoce (todo el gremio), le gusta leer como a su hermana Nashi y su hermano Michell y como su madre, es muy inteligente y le gusta pasar tiempo con sus hermanos y ver las estrellas con ellos, también pasa mucho tiempo con yumi. Su magia es la del fuego la cual puede manejar el fuego como ella desee así sea el que ella crea o cual quier otro.

**Michell Dragneel Heartfilia - 6 años.**

hermano gemelo de Aki, es la misma imagen de su hermana con la diferencia que el tiene el cabello corto y alborotado, es alegre y muy divertido. Se preocupa por su madre y quiere lo mejor para su familia, el se siente orgulloso de tener unos padres muy poderosos y que los cuidan a todos. Su magia es la del agua pero también sabe algo de la de fuego, opto por este tipo de magia ya que siempre que sus hermanos mayores pelean las cosas a su alrededor terminan en llamas aunque su padre y su hermana Nashi se las coman el siempre les ayuda apagar las brazas que los pueden rodear. le gusta leer e investigar sobre las cosas que pasan y no entiende. siempre esta con su madre o padre, a sino en la biblioteca con yumi y Aki.

* * *

**Familia Fullbuster Loxar...**

Esta familia cuenta con cuatro miembros que son Gray, Juvia, Ren y Yuki. como saben nuestros queridos magos se casaron des pues de tanta acosadera de juvia y la ayuda de Mira-san quien hizo que Gray reflexionara sobre lo que sentía por Juvia. Después de dos años Juvia quedo embarazada de Ren, casi al mismo tiempo que Lucy de Nashi y Ryuta, la maga de agua y maga celestial se volvieron muy buenas amigas después de que una de las fiestas de fairy tail terminara en pelea por culpa de sus esposos ellas los mandaron a comprar un raro helado que solo le gusto a ellas dos únicamente. Ren es muy sobre protector con su hermana Yuki, al igual que su padre con las dos princesas de la casa según el cubo de hielo parlante. como ya conocemos a los padres vamos hablar de los hijos.

**Ren Fullbuster Loxar - 16 años.**

Es el hijo mayor de Gray y Juvia,su apariencia es casi igual a la de gray pero con la excepción de su pelo que es de color azul rey y su carácter es explosivo y mantienen peleando con Ryuta su mejor amigo/rival hermano de la chica que le gusta: Nashi, pero el sabe los sentimientos que ella tiene por cierto mago de Take over rubio. Como iba diciendo su carácter es explosivo y mantiene constantes peleas con Ryuta, pero es muy cariñoso y atento cuando quiere, muy buen amigo y compañero, también es muy divertido y alegre. le gusta pasar tiempo con Nashi, pero siempre se le ve con Ryuta, Mikage e Io, también pasa tiempo con su madre y hermana, y mantiene en constante entrenamiento con su padre. Su magia es la misma que Gray: Ice Maker, el quiso seguir los mismos pasos de su padre ya que lo ve como un modelo a seguir. Le disgusta ser ignorado y que le mientan, odia a las personas falsas y engreídas. su marca del gremio la tiene en el hombro derecho de color azul oscuro.

**Yuky Fullbuster Loxar - 15 años.**

Es la hermana pequeña de Ren y la princesita de Gray,es casi la viva imagen de juvia con excepción de su carácter el cual es pasivo, tolerante, alegre, cariñosa y divertida, su hermano siempre la está celando con cualquier chico que conozca nuevo o del gremio y eso la saca de casillas. Le gusta pasar tiempo con sus Mejores amigos Nashi y Makoto, ama leer como nashi y hacer misiones los tres juntos, ama estar con su madre y cocinar con ella. No le gusta que su padre y hermano estén siempre encima de ella cuando conoce a alguien o que ella conozca y ellos no, siempre le ponen problemas para salir de misión solo con la peli-rosada solas, ella describe a los hombres del gremio como sobre protectores endemoniados ya que siempre que le pasa algo a una de la niñas o jóvenes del gremio son capaces de matar al causante de la "desgracia" de ella. ella es maga de agua como su mama, esto es para poder apagar los incendios provocados por su amiga en una pelea. su marca del gremio la tiene en el muslo derecho de color rojo.

* * *

**Familia Redfox Mcgardeen...**

compuesta de cuatro personas las cuales son Gajeel, Levy, Makoto y yumi. La pareja que fue mas linda cuando se volvieron novios, Gajeel había llevado a levy a un paseo por la ciudad y entraron a una librería que por casualidad estaban Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia y mira ahí lo cual hizo sospechar a levy y esta cuando volteo haber a Gajeel estaba arrodillado y con un hermoso collar hecho por el, al escuchar las palabras "quieres ser mi novia enana" levy salto a los brazos del peli-negro y lo beso en forma de un claro si, y después de varios años de noviazgo se casaron y tuvieron a Makoto, y después de diez años a Yumi.

**Makoto Redfos Mcgarden - 16 años.**

es un chico muy serio uno de los mas serios del gremio, su apariencia es de cabellos corto color negro y con dos pircis en la ceja derecha sus ojos son de un cafe claro. le gusta leer y mantener tiempo con sus mejores amigas Yuki y Nashi, también salir a misiones con ellas, esta enamorado de una chica normal que trabaja en una cafetería que frecuencia siempre con sus dos amigas. Como ya se dijo es muy serio, solo se demuestra alegre y divertido, cariñoso, amable, y alegre con sus amigos y con algunos del gremio (no con todos). le disgustan que molesten a su hermana y que no sea capaz de proteger a los que quiere. su magia es la de dragón slayer de hierro segunda generación como Nashi, y su marca del gremio la tenia en el cuello de color azul.

**Yumi Redfox Mcgarden - 6 años.**

Hija menor del matrimonio Redfox, es la mejor amiga de aki y Michell, su apariencia es tierna su pelo es azul y las puntas de su pelo negras y sus ojos son de un color rojos, le gusta leer y estar con sus mejores amigos, ella solo habla con los del gremio o personas que ella le tenga confianza, ama a su familia y daría todo por ello, considera a su hermano como un modelo a seguir. odio a los que le dicen ratón de biblioteca o come libros. su magia es la de agua igual a la de su madre, su marca del gremio esta en su abdomen de color azul.

* * *

**Familia Fernandes Scarlet...**

compuesta por tres miembros, jellal ya no es un fugitivo y todo gracias al maestro Makarov quien llego a un acuerdo con el presidente del consejo, tiempo después el peli-azul se le declaro a Erza la cual acepto y en menos de un mes ya se estaban casando, Io es el hijo de este matrimonio, siempre esta con sus padres cuando se trata misiones de clase S. Jellal y Erza fueron los primeros en tener su hijo ya que un año después lo tuvieron el resto de los chicos

**Io Fernandes Scarlet - 17 años**

Mago de Re-equip. es el mas grande de todos lo jóvenes del gremio, siempre esta con Ryuta, Naruko y Ren ademas que son compañeros de equipo y mejores desde que tienen memoria, su equipo se llama Infernal demon of fire and ice combinación de las magia de los integrantes del equipo. Esta enamorado de una maga de aire que también es miembro del gremio y su pasado es desconocido. quiere a Nashi y yuki como sus dos hermanas menores. su marca del gremio esta en el hombro derecho de color violeta. su apariencia es muy parecida a la de Jellal pero con el color del pelo escarlata y su marca del ojo azul, mantiene comiendo chocolate y quien se meta con su precioso como a veces lo llama sufre mucho.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí las familias, por así decirlo son las mas importantes hasta el momento, no vemos en otra ocasiona los quiere mucho Yui Dragneel :3... para la otra las familias siguientes son: Strauss (elfaman y evergreen), Eucliffe Strauss (sting y lisanna), Dreyar Strauss (Laxus y mirajane) Conbolt Marvell (romeo y wendy) así que esperen pacientes, nos leemos luego.**

**se despide Yui Dragneel :3**


End file.
